l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurohito
Doji Kurohito was the son of Doji Kuwanan and Doji Narumi. Kurohito was married to Doji Akiko and they had one daughter, Doji Domotai. He was born in 1133, after the death of his father. He was eventually elevated as Fortune of Perfection. Birth Kurohito was born in 1133 the same day that Kumo wove a web of darkness of Otosan Uchi Doji Kurohito (Gold flavor) whilst his father, Doji Kuwanan fought and died the Battle of Oblivion's Gate at Volturnum. Moments after his birth these new were given to his mother, who was devastated, and her health immediately suffered. On the same day the sword Chukandomo was found washed up in a temple to Lady Doji Four Winds, p. 151 on the coast of the Asahina lands. Doji Narumi decreed that this blade was a sign and would be wielded by Kurohito from the day of his gempukku. Unfortunately, the blade was cursed. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman Early Rule Until Kurohito's Gempukku, the Crane Clan were ruled by Kakita Kaiten acting as regent. Kurohito was an implacable enemy on any field, a deadly duelist, a tenacious general and a keen-minded politician. Secrets of the Crane, p. 45 Following his gempukku in the year 1147 he assumed the Championship of the Crane and moved to suppress the rebellious spirits during the War of Spirits. Imperial Histories, p. 225 Fighting the Hantei Being the Crane pressed severely by Hantei XVI's forces during the War of Spirits, Kurohito ordered the Asahina Archers to take the field against the Hantei armies, an order that the archers refused to follow, bound by an oath they made after the Crane Civil War ended. It led to the seppuku of many of their senior senseis and the disgrace of the Asahina Archer School. Hidden Emperor, p. 16 Love One of the returned spirits through Oblivion's Gate was Isawa Akiko, the daughter of the Phoenix Thunder Isawa. Pursued by the Steel Chrysanthemum's servants, who were seeking the secrets of Isawa's Last Wish, Akiko begged for sanctuary before the gates of Kyuden Doji. During her time there, Kurohito and Akiko fell in love, Doji Kurohito (Spirit Wars flavor) and married. The marriage with Akiko established an alliance with the Phoenix. When the War ended in 1150 the Emperor Toturi I commanded that all spirits should return to their rightful place, but Kurohito petitioned for Akiko to stay with him, saying he would kill himself if she was not allowed. In addition to Akiko Kurohito petitioned that any spirit loyal to Toturi would be allowed to stay. All would have to undergo a ritual to sever their connection with the Spirit Realms. The Emperor saw wisdom in this proposal and allowed it. Unfinished Business, Part II, by Rich Wulf Second Yasuki War When the ownership of Yasuki lands remained in doubt, Kurohito led the Crane to war against the Crab Clan in 1158 to protect his claim. It was the start of the Second Yasuki War. Clan Letter to the Crane #16 (Imperial Herald v2 #1) Five days before the funeral of Toturi Crane forces took over Yasuki Hanko. Four Winds, p. 31 Mantis mercenaries sabotaged the Crab fleet. A Desperate Act (A Perfect Cut flavor) In 1159 one encounter between the Crane and the Crab, Kurohito duelled the Crab Clan Champion Hida O-Ushi. O-Ushi was killed by the younger and superior duelist. A Perfect Cut (A Perfect Cut flavor) The Crane army, that greatly outnumbered the Crab's, allowed their foes to retreat in honor of O-Ushi's sacrifice. Four Winds, p. 32 Crane-Phoenix Alliance This year Doji Akiko used his origins to lobby the Council of Five for a treaty. To prove the worth of the Crane, Isawa Hochiu challenged Kurohito to a duel of first blood. Broken Words (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Strike At the Soul (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Kurohito won, and the Phoenix accepted the Crane-Phoenix Treaty. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 45 In the month of the Dog, as part of the arrangement, Kurohito married Akiko who was appointed as the new Master of Water. Imperial Histories 2, p. 204 Hiruma Castle Besieged A Daidoji Iron Warrior unit led by Daidoji Rekai crossed the Kaiu Wall, entering the shadowlands to help the vesieged Shiro Hiruma, despite the Second Yasuki War not having ended. The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman Seizing Toshi Ranbo Even though the fighting with the Crab continued, Kurohito ordered Kakita Nakazo to mass troops near Toshi Ranbo. Nakazo seized Toshi Ranbo from the Lion. The Four Winds, p. 151 Chukandomo Curse of Chukandomo During the training of his cousin, Doji Yasuyo, with the Kenku Kozue, the sensei told Yasuyo the history of the blade and that Kurohito would lead the Crane to ruin if the curse was not removed. Chukandomo inspired Kurohito, pushing him to new heights of ambition. For a time, the sword would lead him to become a mighty samurai but in the end it would not be enough. The instant the Crane Clan Champion failed to meet Chukandomo's expectations, the spirits would come to destroy him. Prelude to Darkness, Part Four: The Curse, by Rich Wulf Kurohito Refused to Drop Chukandomo In 1159 after her return, Yasuyo went to the Crane outpost at Inari Mura, and told her cousin that the sword was cursed, but the Crane Clan Champion decided to remain with it, being sure that he would never fail, avoiding the trigger of the Chukandomo's curse. Removing the Curse Yasuyo and Kurohito engineered how to break the curse. Clan Letter to the Crane #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Kurohito relinquished Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho to the Lion rather than fighting. The blade was disgusted with Kurohito's decision and called forth the souls of all those it had consumed. With the help of Kitsu Hisashi and his fellows in Toshi Ranbo calling forth the blessed Ancestors of Naishi, the Chukandomo's sister sword. The damned souls were driven back and the sword was purified. The blade was given to the Matsu family as a gift, as it was its original purpose. Kurohito then used Megumi, the Celestial Sword of the Crane. Glimpse of Kuwanan One of the blessed spirit within Naishi was Doji Kuwanan, Kurohito's father. They met in the courtyard but Kuwanan could not recognized his son because he had never seen him when alive. Mantis Civil War In 1159 Doji Chomei informed Kurohito that Yoritomo's daughter, Yoritomo Kumiko, have been revealed and seized Kyuden Gotei. Kumiko requested the support of the Crane, because her opponent, Yoritomo Kitao, had been involved in the dead of her predeccesor, Yoritomo Aramasu. Kurohito decided to not support any side of the Mantis Civil War. Instead of it the Crane would continue to use Kitao's troops in the Second Yasuki War, and to spread the version made by the Shogun about Aramasu's death. More than that the Crane would vie their support with two gifts, the Aramasu's ashes to Kitao and Nobori Raiu, the Celestial Sword of the Mantis, to Kumiko. Kurohito given Chomei authority to make the decision to which side Crane Clan should support when it would not be possible to remain at the hence. Nobori Raiu was stolen by a heimin who was conviced to pass it to the Crane by a Daidoji agent and the ashes were taken by the Daidoji from the Scorpion's when in transit to Traitor's Grove. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf Treaties In 1160 Kurohito met the Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, and gave him three treaties for his consideration. The first was the Crane-Lion peace treaty of Toshi Ranbo. The second a trade and military aid treaty with the Phoenix, and the third a treaty with the Mantis guaranteeing the Crane Clan's navy unmolested access to Mantis naval trade routes, so long as Crane performed no aggressive actions against the Mantis and did not interfere in Akodo Kaneka's attack upon Ryoko Owari. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Kurohito's Daughter Doji Nagori suggested his cousin Kurohito to send his only daughter, Sakura, to be trained by the Lion. It might benefit the future Champion of the Crane to learn of her enemies first hand. It was settled as part of the Crane-Lion peace treaty. Daughter of Doji, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Second Yasuki War Ended Hachi had defended Shinsei's Last Hope from the army of the undead general Tsukuro, and Hida Kuon came finally with reinforcements who crushed the remmants of the attackers. Hachi requested Kuon only that which was owed to him. He gave the Crab champion twenty goblin heads and in return he asked for fealty as his brother Kuroda promised, no questions asked. Hachi became a Crab member, serving two Lords at a time. As a member of both clans, Hachi insured that neither side was cheated. With the respective Yasuki families working together toward a common goal, there was no cause for war. The war offically ended in the Month of the Serpent of 1160. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf New Capital In 1160 Miya Shoin and Ide Tadaji sponsored a new Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya. Heart of the Empire The new capital of the Empire would be decided in the Court, when Kurohito stepped in and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Hitomi Vedau, one of the court members, brawled with Kurohito over a perceived insult being the Court in the deliberations to select the new Imperial Capital. Matsu Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said any more word against. Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf Fires at Toshi Ranbo In 1165 Kurohito was talking with Kakita Mai when a messenger came with the news that a fire had ravaged a quarter of Toshi Ranbo, in the part controlled by the Lion Clan. Kurohito ordered to muster Doji Seishiro's forces to march to the city. The Crane Champion with his private guard would join them, to negotiate with the Lion. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Daidoji Gaijin Pepper Daidoji Kikaze, the Daidoji Daimyo, was at Toshi Ranbo when the fire began in a warehouse with gaijin pepper, a material used by the Daidoji in their concealed missions. Kikaze wrote a encoded letter to Kurohito, explaining the events and that he would began to seek the arsonist. Clan Letter to the Crane (Imperial Herald v2 #9) New Investigation After the Rain of Blood the investigations had been halted. In 1166 the Lion Akodo Shusaku blamed the Crane at the Imperial Court, and asked to cede their administrative rights throughout the city to Seppun Kiharu, the new Seppun Daimyo. The Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Kaukatsu, appointed Akodo Setai to evaluate what progress had been made by both Lion and Crane in discovering the truth. The conclusion was that both Clans had failed. The Lion offered to pass its investigation results to the Crane. Kurohito sent Doji Masaru, former Crane ambassador to Toshi Ranbo, current advisor to Matsu Nimuro in Kaeru Toshi, to offer the Crane to patrol alone the city, at the same time they were conducting the investigations. The Lion Guards would be released and could be used in the War of the Rich Frog. Kurohito and Nimuro had avoided to fire again the conflict for the city control. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Empress' Seal The same year Kurohito sent Doji Jotaro to met Daidoji Hohiro. They brokered an alliance with the Yobanjin Mountain Wind Tribe. The Crane would aid the yobanjin tribe with food and supplies as well as a few Daidoji warriors so that they could rebuild and be protected from the Yobanjin who fell to the Rain of Blood. The Yobanjin returned the Empress' Seal, lost in 1111 after the kidnapping of Hantei Hochiahime, which his tribe had recovered decades earlier. Kurohito presented the seal to Empress Toturi Kurako and Naseru appointed the Crane with the honor to train a new Empress' Guard. Doji Reju was appointed as the leader. Guardians, by Shawn Carman Merenae Daidoji Kikaze announced that Esteban Cornejo, a Merenae ambassador, would be an official guest of the Crane for the indefinite future. Kurohito requested the Emperor permission to assemble an honor fleet of vessels to make the journey to Merenae. The Mantis representative Yoritomo Katoa, supported by Ikoma Masote, presented the Mantis Charter issued by Toturi I which officially referenced them as the Imperial Navy. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) Death In 1167 just after the Topaz Championship the Lion Omoidasu Ikoma Masote revealed to the Imperial Court that Doji Akiko was one of the leaders of the Gozoku. Doji Takeji's testimony supported the accusation. Kurohito defended his wife, but when she stepped forward and admitted her guilt, he cut her down. Toturi III denied Masote to follow the tradition that a treason to the Emperor had to be atoned by the death of all the traitor's family line. The Righteous Emperor spared in that way the life of Kurohito's daughter. To cleanse the Crane Clan of their shame Kurohito requested from the Emperor permission to commit seppuku. The seppuku was performed the same evening, with Kurohito's daughter, Doji Domotai being his second, who became the new Crane Clan Champion. The Topaz Championship, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Fortune of Perfection Kurohito was elevated to the position of Fortune of Perfection in 1197 following the machinations of Isawa Shijiko, Doji Shunya and Doji Dainagon. Shijiko enlisted the aid of the two Doji simply to prove to her cousin that she could affect the mortal realm in great ways, even if she couldn't speak to the kami. State of the Clans, Part 5, by Nancy Sauer See also * Doji Kurohito/Meta External Links * Doji Kurohito (Spirit Wars) * Doji Kurohito Exp (A Perfect Cut) * Doji Kurohito Exp2 (Diamond) * Doji Kurohito Exp3 (Lotus) * Kurohito's Perfection (Torn Asunder) Doji Kurohito Category:Fortunes